Love
by Oro4
Summary: Harry, after fighting Voldemort, wants to begin his life again. He wants to have someone by his side that will really make him happy. Who does he choose? HHR ONESHOT


A/N: Some random story I made up! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

Harry limped off his battlefield, the bloodstained gardens of Hogwarts, in the direction of his friends. There was something very bittersweet in his moment of victory. He heard his friends calling out to him, although they were not really there. He heard his friends telling him to win. They were cheering him on- everything was riding on his lust for victory. Harry could not fight without his friends. He was grateful for them- grateful was not even the right word! There were no words to express his unyielding gratitude and love towards his friends. And he knew his friends loved him too. Harry felt a tear run down his face. His lifted his hand to his cheek in wonder. After a moment his friends came in sight. Ron was crying and when he saw Harry he got up and hugged him. At that moment, Harry realized how much pain he was actually in and collapsed his Ron's arms. Ron lowered Harry to the ground- still sobbing. His best friend's tears made Harry wonder why he was so upset.

Ron looked haggard to say the least. His growing red hair was matted with blood and dirt. His face was splattered with blood and his clothes were torn. The holes in his clothes were also lined with blood. His expression was difficult to read. It was sad but relieved at the same time. Ron held Harry close and Harry was grateful for the support.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. His voice was rough and Harry really wanted some water- or something.

Ron looked as if he was going to break down that instant.

"Look," Ron said. He pointed to a figure lying on the ground. It had long bushy brown hair and it was not moving. Harry shot up ignoring all his pain and crawled to his friend. Her face was bloody, her body looked battered but she still was clinging to her wand. An almost smirk played on her features but she did not look as if she was breathing.

"Hermione!" Harry cried shaking his best female friend. "Is she dead?!"

Ron was by Hermione's other side.

"I-I don't know," he muttered. "She watched you until her body wouldn't let her. Even then, while she was lying on the ground she was watching you. I don't know when she stopped but when I tried to shake her awake it didn't work…"

Harry looked at Hermione desperately. If he was still alive she had to be…! She had to…

Tears broke through Harry's eyes as he looked at Hermione's still body. He lowered himself to the ground to lay beside her. His body pulsated with pain but he couldn't feel it less. If Hermione wasn't there- if she was dead, how could he possibly move on in his life?

"Did she say anything to you…?" Harry asked as he took hold of Hermione's bloody hand. He noticed it was growing cold.

Ron was on the other side of Hermione and also took hold of her other hand.

"She said that if you lost, she'd still fight and that she'd try to kill…Voldemort," Ron said. His voice was growing weak. Harry felt his own life force slipping away.

"But she knew only I could defeat him…" Harry said growing tired.

"She knew," Ron said. "But that wouldn't have kept her from trying."

Harry smiled.

"Anything else?"

Ron closed his eyes.

"She said that you would win…and wanted me to tell you that she was with you. We all were," Ron muttered. "'We love you, Harry', was the last thing she muttered, I think. That or 'I'll kill you if you die'. Don't know if she was in her right mind or not…"

Harry let out a weak laugh. Ron did too. There was another silence. Harry found himself gripping Hermione's hand tighter almost as if he was begging her not to die.

"When I was fighting Voldemort," Harry said softly. "I could feel you watching me. I could feel you guys inside of me- fighting with me… When I thought I was going to die, I could hear your voices telling me not to give up. I felt as if she was whispering all sorts of spells in my ear…"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah… I know. I heard you guys too. I'm glad Hermione told me to use the jelly-legs jinx instead of the petrifaction curse..." Ron muttered. His voice was softer now. Harry was slipping out of consciousness. He gripped Hermione's hand tighter and prayed that the three of them would get out of this alive.

"Ron…!" Harry croaked. "You there?"

It took a minute for him to answer.

"Barely…," he muttered back. "You dead?"

Harry grinned to himself.

"About to be…" he replied. "If we get out of this alive, I'm renovating your house."

Harry and Ron shared a laugh.

"I hope I pass out before I say this…" Ron said.

Harry wanted to lift his head but he could barely lift himself out of his semi-consciousness.

"What…?" Harry said. And finally felt himself fall a little deeper into the comforting recesses of his mind.

"I might actually thank Malfoy… Merlin let me pass out now," Ron said. Before Harry could ask why he fell unconscious and Ron was right behind him.

* * *

Ginny was walking down a corridor in St. Mungo's worried half to death. After Madam Pomfrey told her that she had to move the patients into the great wizarding hospital, Ginny was to her end with worry. There was nothing that mediwitch couldn't heal and so having Harry, Ron and Hermione admitted into the hospital was something completely new. No one was allowed to visit them, much to her mother's dismay but three days had passed and she was finally allowed to see the trio.

Thankfully the three were all admitted into the same room. Something about being unable to break them apart unless they were close enough to each other- meaning in the same room. That made little sense to Ginny. They were all unconscious when they arrived in the hospital. So how could they tell if they were being pulled apart? That baffled Ginny severely. Ginny arrived at the room that was assigned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. She was holding a large bouquet for the three of them. It was filled with red roses, lilies and violets. She was going to give the roses to Harry. So he could finally see the love she had for him. Ginny had everything under control. She smiled and knocked on the door. She was told to enter by the voice she loved so much. She entered.

Harry was sitting on his bed wide awake and smiling. He had been talking to Ron who was on his bed but lying on his side. Hermione's bed was hidden behind Harry's on the wall. Sunlight was streaming through the large windows and a gentle breeze caught the curtains in the draft. There were potion bottles on every counter and in every cupboard but Ginny had never been in a bigger room at St. Mungo's before. Harry and Ron looked up when Ginny entered.

"Oy Ginny! You're the second one," Ron said. "Mum was first, sorry."

Ginny smiled and went to her brother.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" she said hugging him fiercely. "Mum and dad were so worried when they wouldn't let anyone see you!"

Ron smiled.

"I know," he said. "The mediwitches informed us."

Ginny was so happy her brother was unharmed. Sure he had a few bandages on his face and hands and other parts of his body but they didn't look to permanent. Ginny walked over to Harry with a little blush to her cheeks to ask him how he was.

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "Your family?"

"They're well," Ginny said smiling. "I bet mum told you all about them."

Harry nodded smiling.

"It's still good to hear it from another member of the family," he confirmed.

Ginny noticed Harry had changed. He still had his rugged good looks (a little covered by the bandages around his head and on his cheeks) but it seemed like there was something really different with him. There was something missing- she was certain, but she had no idea what it was. His eyes were all hard and a little more calloused than she remembered. There was a wall around him, but there was no more reason for it. Voldemort was dead. Harry tilted his head to the side a little.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Ginny shook her head blushing more.

"I just wanted to give you something," she said. Ginny separated the roses from the lilies and violets and gave them to Harry.

"Here," she said. "These are for you."

Harry smiled and gave the roses a sniff.

"They smell lovely," Harry said. "Thank-you."

Ginny blushed.

"You're welcome," she said. She turned to Ron and handed him the violets.

"These are for you," Ginny said.  
"Aww, is wittle Ginny twying to get on our good side?" he said. Ginny pouted and huffed.

"No!" she said turning away. She turned from Ron and back to Harry.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked looking around.

Harry's eyes softened.

"Are those for her?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I'll take them," Harry said. Ginny handed Harry the flowers. Harry held them gently in his hands and a pained expression crossed his features. Ginny's heart squeezed a little. She did not like it when Harry looked like that.

"Harry," Ron's voice made Harry look up. "Why don't you give them to her?"

Harry's cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry, did I zone out?" he asked. Ron nodded.

"Sorry," Harry said again. He looked at Ginny.

"Thank-you for the flowers, I know she'll love them," Harry said smiling.

Ginny nodded unable to say anything. Harry looked so fragile. It was so unlike him it hurt Ginny to look.

Harry leaned over the side of his bed a pulled back a curtain. The whole side was flooded in the light from the window. Ginny looked at Harry and then saw Hermione. She was lying on her bed, eyes closed but her mouth was slightly open. Her chest was moving up and down slowly- her breathing was steady. Harry took Hermione's hand for a moment and smiled.

"Look, aren't these pretty?" he asked Hermione's still form. "Ginny brought them in for us. They're lilies- I know you'll like them once you see them."

There was silence for a while. Ginny thought Harry was going mad.

"She says she loves them," Ron said. Ginny turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide and bulging.

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled and looked at Ron.

"I know," he said. "Thanks again Ginny."

Ginny nodded faintly. They were both going mental! Were these witches doing their jobs?

"Are you alright?" Harry asked. The softness of his eyes was no longer there.

Ginny nodded.

"What happened?" she asked close to a whisper.

Harry and Ron shrugged.

"She went unconscious and never woke up," Ron said. "I think two hexes hit her the wrong way but she stayed awake until Harry was sure to win. I hope she wakes up and nothing will be wrong."

"Oh," Ginny said. "Do they know when she'll wake up?"

Harry and Ron shook their heads.

"No, but I'm sure it'll be soon," Harry replied. "If I'm going to make it through all this she had better. And when she wakes up you can tell her I said that Ron."

Ron laughed.

"Sure thing sweetheart," Ron said grinning. "She'll probably hex you for being rude too."

Harry grinned.

"Probably," he said. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair. It was everywhere. Ginny loved the way it looked. There was another silence when Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione's sleeping form. Ginny followed their gazes. Hermione looked peaceful. Her hands were wrapped in bandages and her head was as well. A blood line was set up to her arm but other than that she looked normal. Why wasn't she awake? Ginny felt a twinge of jealousy towards Hermione. She was getting all of Harry's attentions. But she was not awake so it was not the same.

"So, how are the two of you?" Ginny asked breaking the silence.

Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Fine," Ron said. "Well I am anyway. Harry's got issues."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I don't have anymore issues than you do," he muttered.

"Why? What's wrong Harry?" Ginny asked worried.

Harry glared at Ron before returning his attentions to Ginny.

"I have some sort of back problem. So I won't be able to do any extensive activities for and extended period of time," he replied. "Well not until they find some way to fix it."

Ginny walked to Harry and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. "Does that mean no Quidditch?"

Harry shook his head.

"I can do it, but not for a whole game- so no I won't be trying out for the Cannons after we graduate," Harry said. "Nor can I be an auror because it takes a lot of stress to be able to take the exam and the training itself is rigorous."

Ginny looked at Harry sadly.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

Harry shrugged.

"I'll figure it out, so don't worry about me," he replied. He gently released himself from Ginny's hold and looked at Ron.

"You're still going to be trying out for the Cannons right?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Absolutely," he said. "And if I don't make it, I'll try to be an auror and brag how I helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort."

Harry and Ron laughed. Ginny did not want to admit it, but she felt left out.

"What do you think Hermione's gonna do?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Probably be an auror," he replied. "I know she wanted to stay with us. Just to keep us in line."

Ron laughed.

"I bet. Even when we're all married she'll be at our houses seeing if we're treating the wives correctly," Ron said laughing. "That woman I swear…"

Ron looked at Hermione for a moment then a sad look crossed his features.

"Sometimes, I don't know if I'm grateful or upset about the trip," Ron said. "I mean it sure has shown me a few things but… I don't think I really like what I've seen."

Harry nodded agreeing. Ginny was confused. _What trip?_ She wondered.

"I know what you mean," he said turning to Hermione. "She does too, I think."

Ron nodded.

"It's brought us together," Ron said. Harry nodded smiling gently.

"That's for sure," he said. "I would have never believed it possible to be even closer to you both. I'm so grateful for that."

"Yeah," Ron said. Ginny was standing there, in the middle of the room, confused. What were they talking about? Why was she so left out?

"What trip?" she asked looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Ron.

"You tell her," he said.

Ron looked apologetic.

"Maybe another time," he said. "I'm so tired."

Ron yawned and Harry followed.

"Me too," he said.

Ginny pouted.

"Liars," she muttered. Harry and Ron gave cheesy smiles.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. "Ask Hermione."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Fred and George," she muttered. Just then the door opened and a smiling Remus and someone Harry was not expecting walked through the door. Harry shot up, making his back throb, looking uncertain.

"Easy there, Harry," a missed voice said. Harry felt tears fall from his eyes.

"S-S-S," he couldn't get the name out.

Remus smiled and gave his companion a little push forward. Long black hair swooshed as the tall man walked forward. He bent down by Harry and gave him a hug.

"Glad you're alright Harry," he said. Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it! He pulled away and looked at the man before him. His fingers ran through his hair and touched the man's face. Harry could barely see because his tears were clouding his glasses.

"I'm not going to disappear on you," the man's soothing voice said. "Not again."

Harry's fingers shook as he wrapped his arms around the man.

"Sirius!" he cried hugging his godfather to him tightly. Harry never wanted to let go. "Sirius! Sirius!"

Sirius Black smiled warmly at his godson.

"Hello Harry," Sirius said. "It's been a while."

Harry nodded and Ginny never saw him look like such a little child.

"Sorry it took me such a long time getting back," Sirius said. "It was something I couldn't do on my own."

Harry did not care if he looked foolish. Sirius was back- that was all that mattered. Well, almost.

"How'd- how did you….?" Harry asked after the shock of touching his godfather started to fade.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Sirius said grinning and sitting down on Harry's bed. Remus walked to the far end of the room inconspicuously.

"Try me," Harry said unable to stop the grin that was on his face. "I've seen many things I thought I wouldn't believe." Sirius nodded. He placed a hand on Harry's head and smiled warmly.

"I thought I would never be able to see you like this," Sirius said softly. "My godson, _my_ godson, defeated Voldemort and saved us all. Merlin, I can't be more proud."

Harry felt the tears threaten to spill again but tried to stop it this time.

"Sirius…" he muttered.

"Pads," Remus' voice brought Sirius' attention in his direction.

Sirius gave Harry a tight hug before walking over to Remus.

"Moony?" Sirius asked. Harry, Ron and Ginny followed the adults with their gazes.

"_Merlin_!" Sirius said. He looked at Harry and Ron. "What happened to her?"

Harry and Ron looked sad.

"She won't wake up," Harry said softly. "We don't know why."

"We don't know when she'll wake up either," Ron muttered. "Sorry…"

Remus looked at the boy with understanding.

"Don't say sorry to us," he said. "You two must feel horrid."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"Damn," Sirius muttered. "This bites."

Harry looked up at Sirius with question in his eyes.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. "Besides the fact Hermione is hurt."

Sirius looked at Remus and his golden eyed companion nodded.

"Well… the reason I am here is… Merlin damn it all," Sirius muttered. "I owe her my life… hers and- bloody hell I can't believe I'm going it say this but Malfoy junior's as well."

Harry, Ron and Ginny were shocked. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair angrily and looked at Hermione.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked after a while. His temper was rising for some unknown reason. Sirius didn't reply. Remus did.

"In order for Sirius to be brought back, three conditions had to be met," Remus said. "One, the blood of a family member had to be shed and two the blood of a trusted friend had to be shed. The third was that there was a third person waiting to retrieve Sirius because the first two had to be somewhere else."

Ron looked confused.

"So how does Malfoy tie into this?"

Sirius smiled almost angrily.

"We're related. He's the family member and Hermione was the trusted friend. Remus was the third person who had to pick me up," Sirius said. "So, Harry, to answer your question, I am not happy to find one of the people who is responsible for my life in a comatose state."

"Oh," Harry said looking dumb. Hermione was partly responsible for Sirius' return. Was there a word to say how indebted he was? But Hermione was…

Sirius shook his head.

"Stop worrying about it," he said. He walked back to Harry's bed at sat on it again.

"It's not your fault she's like this," he said to Harry. "She chose to fight for you and so did Ron. She'll wake up, right?"

Harry nodded mutely.

"I'm still…so happy you're back," Harry said wrapping his arms around Sirius' neck.

"So am I," Sirius said hugging Harry back.

* * *

Harry and Ron were released from St. Mungo's a few days later. Harry never thought he would feel so unhappy to leave. He was going to live with his godfather after he graduated from Hogwarts. He was excited because he had missed so many things with Sirius. Remus would live in the same house, as he was taking care of it and Harry felt so happy about that too, but a damper was put on him every time he thought of his godfather. He was alive because of Hermione and Hermione had not even woken up yet. There was something terribly sad about the whole thing.

Harry and Ron walked into St. Mungo's with the intention of visiting Hermione again. They came everyday even after they were released. They both wanted to be there when she woke up. They both wanted to smile at her and embrace her and tell her how much they loved her. Ginny came along this time and engaged Harry and Ron in a conversation about the festivals going around because Voldemort was dead. They were wild and never seemed to end. Harry found them to be somewhat obnoxious. What if the muggles found out?

Still every one walked up to Harry and Ron and gave them hugs and gifts and all sorts of things just to say thanks. Harry wanted peace for a moment but no one granted him any. He supposed they were just grateful and had a right to be. The Daily Prophet would not leave him alone, which bothered him the most. They wanted all sorts of articles about how he defeated the Dark Lord and what he was planning on doing after he graduated. They asked him about his personal life and who he had a crush on if anyone at all. They inquired about Hermione and wanted to know her condition. They visited her room almost as much as Harry and Ron did. It was really grating on Harry's nerves.

"Harry," Ron said while looking down at Hermione's body. "I feel as if we're going to be lucky today…"

Harry nodded. He felt it too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he said smiling. "I think she says she's about ready to get up now."

Ron nodded smiling.

"Yeah, she definitely said that!" he said.

Ginny looked confused.

"I don't hear anything," she said pouting. "Are you two okay?"

Harry and Ron laughed.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Gin," Ron said. "I don't think you'll understand."

Ginny looked hurt.

"Oh he didn't mean it like that Ginny," Harry said giving her a pat on the shoulder. "It's just Ron, Hermione and I have been through some stuff and we just understand each other better."

Ginny still felt hurt.

"Well when I was here a few days back to visit you guys all the mediwitches said that you three wouldn't separate from each other. Not until you were in the same room. But you were all unconscious, so how did that happen? You wouldn't even let go of each other!" Ginny explaining though she was pouting.

Harry and Ron looked at each other than shrugged.

"I dunno," Harry said. He looked at Hermione again. He thought he remembered feeling a sensation of panic when he unconscious. He was trying to hold onto something important and something else was trying to take it away from him. Harry hated that feeling with a passion. Deep inside of him, he knew that nothing would separate him from his friends. He took Hermione's hand again. His thumb rubbed against her soft flesh tenderly. Harry could feel Ron's smile and grinned as well. Ron then stood up.

"Where ya going?" Ginny asked.

"I gotta pee," Ron replied. "Oy, Hermione, don't wake up without me here."

Harry laughed and watched Ron leave. He was so grateful for his friends…

"Harry," Ginny's voice said. Harry looked back at her.

"Hm?" he replied.

Ginny looked nervous.

"Well…" Ginny started. She didn't know how she was going to go about this but she had to try. Harry had to know how much she loved him.

"Well Harry, you know I… well we had something," she said. "We had something together. It was like a connection of some kind… do you remember?"

Harry nodded. Ginny smiled. _This might not be so hard!_ She thought.

"Why'd you break up with me?" she asked. "Was it to protect me? Because I thought I had proved myself to you."

Harry looked distant.

"It was never a matter of you proving yourself to me. It was a matter of your being safe," Harry replied. "Nothing more."

"But Harry now that the war's over can't we go back?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm not sure I want to go back," he said.

Ginny looked hurt.

"Why not? Aren't I good enough for you?" Ginny pleaded.

Harry looked at Hermione then out the window.

"Are you?" he asked. "Aren't you?"

Ginny was close to tear but stood strong.

"Didn't you love me?"

Harry nodded.

"I thought I did," he replied. "But did I really know what love was back then? Do I know what it is now?"

Ginny wasn't going to give in.

"But you do know what it is! It's what defeated Voldemort!" Ginny let a tear fall from her eyes. "You mean to tell me you didn't think about me when you fought Voldemort?"

Harry sighed. He highly doubted that his thoughts, whether about Ginny or not, when fighting Voldemort were supposed to be on things other than staying alive.

"Sure I did," he replied. "But it's not like you think it is."

Ginny glared at Harry.

"Then what was it?" she challenged. "Who were you thinking about?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand. When he fought Voldemort he heard all these voices in his head telling him to fight and never give up. Ginny's voice was with those people. But it did not really stand out. Harry looked at Hermione through lidded eyes. There were only two people who he had heard the most. They were practically screaming in his ears not to die and they were Ron and Hermione. It was something about them that made Harry just need to fight on, no matter how broken he was. They were his strength. Could Ginny understand that? Harry felt a gentle pressure on his hand and his eyes widened. Was Hermione was responding to him?

"Quick! Go get Ron!" Harry said excitedly. Ginny jumped.

"What? Why?" she asked standing up.

"Hermione's waking up!" Harry shouted excitedly. When Ginny didn't move Harry got angry.

"Move now!" he shouted. Ginny got up and ran out of the room to find Ron. Harry felt bad about rejecting Ginny but there were things far more important at hand than her at the moment. Harry looked at Hermione with excitement. She squeezed his hand back! She responded to his touch! Was she coming around? Harry was shaking with excitement. Hermione groaned. Everything stopped. Harry sat on the side of the bed unable to breathe correctly. His free hand stroked the pale skin of her face. He was so excited. She made another noise and Ron burst in the room.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ron asked walked over to him. "Ginny damn near dragged me out of the loo…"

Ron looked at Harry's excited face and his eyes widened.

"I knew I felt something!" he said running over to Hermione's other side. He grabbed her other hand and stared at her face expectantly. A tense minute later Hermione's eyelids started to flutter. Harry and Ron both jumped.

"Ron this is it…" Harry said.

Ron nodded.

"I know! What are we going to say?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione's eyelids lifted slightly and the boys held their breath. Hermione's pretty brown eyes were finally opening all the way. Harry and Ron couldn't contain their cheer.

"Hermione!" They both cried at the same time and embraced her small form. "Welcome back!"

Hermione blinked a few times and then tears fell from her eyes. A smile crept onto her face.

"Hermione! We're so glad you're not dead!" Harry and Ron both gushed. Hermione only smiled and let her boys fawn over her. It was about time they started to care.

"Can you speak?" Harry asked worriedly. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," she said but her voice was weak. "I'm so glad you're-"

Ron hushed her.

"You can talk later, the mediwitches need to know you're awake," Ron said smiling. Hermione smiled at Ron and pulled both her boys down for a hug.

"You don't realize how happy I am to have you with me," Hermione croaked. Harry and Ron embraced Hermione back tightly. Harry felt his eyes water again.

"No Hermione," he said. "You don't know how grateful _we_ are you have you with us."

Hermione cried. Harry and Ron only held her. They didn't speak for a while. There were times when words just could not be expressed. After a while three mediwitches came in and told Harry and Ron to wait until they were called to talk to Hermione again. Hermione waved as they left her. They were making kissy faces at her and making her laugh. Harry finally felt relieved. Hermione was awake and seemed to be in good health. Harry still didn't get the chance to that Hermione for what she did for him with Sirius. Harry closed his eyes. He wondered if she knew what happened to Malfoy- if she knew they found his body dead. What would she do? How would she feel? Harry looked up to see Ginny leaving the hospital. He asked no questions.

After ages Harry and Ron were allowed back into Hermione's room. They had changed her clothes and bandages and now she looked fresh and almost new. She smiled at the two boys as they sat on her bed. The trio just looked at each other without saying anything. Something about the way they conquered their obstacles made all their thoughts connected. The only thing the trio wanted was to be together.

Harry spoke after a long silence.

"Hermione…" he said softly.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

Harry felt his cheeks burn a little but ignored it.

"Thank-you…so, so much for what you did for me… I mean I can't thank you enough for bringing my godfather back to me… I can't thank you enough…," Harry said his voice trailing. Hermione smiled.

"You're so very welcome," she said. "I found a way to bring him back, I did it and that's all there is to it."

"But how'd you get Malfoy to agree to it?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked very sad at the mention of Malfoy's name. Her bottom lips trembled.

"He…" she started. Tears fell from her eyes and she wiped them away. A sob escaped and Hermione bent forward to place her head on her knees. Harry and Ron looked panicked and rubbed Hermione's back. Why was she so worked up?

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione's body was shaking but she replied.

"Draco… he… he agreed because I asked him to…" Hermione said in between tears. "I- I mean, I mean he…told me he…"

Hermione let out another cry and more tear spilled from her eyes.

"What's wrong? I know you're a nice person and everything but…did Malfoy do something?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked cried some more before answering.

"He loved me…" Hermione muttered. "He said he loved me…and that he'd do anything to make me…happy. Even if I could never love him… in return…"

Harry and Ron were shocked- to say the least. Draco Malfoy loved Hermione? Harry instantly became worried.

"Then you know that he… he's…" Harry didn't think he could finish the sentence. Hermione looked at her hands and the tears still fell.

"He told me that he was going to die…protecting me. He…kissed me and we ran out to fight…at the end…with the last Death Eater standing…Draco and his father were fighting…Lucius Malfoy called me a mudblood and Draco didn't want to hear it… he told his father that he loved me… and his father became angry… I- I didn't know what to do… and then the next thing I knew Draco kissed me in front of his father… and he got angry… they started dueling and Lucuis Malfoy did something dirty… he tried to Avada me when he was facing Draco…and then… then… Draco dove in front of the killing curse to save me…he…really did die protecting me…"

Harry and Ron understood now. Hermione felt that the death of Draco Malfoy was all her fault.

"And…and he smiled at me before dying… I could only remember… the way he told me his feelings…." Hermione said wiping away her tears. "I… was so angry at his father…because his father killed him without remorse…I just attacked…"

Hermione could not stop crying and Harry actually knew why. He knew what it was like to watch helplessly as someone was killed. It happed to him and Cedric. Now it was Hermione and Malfoy.

"That's why you probably ended they way you are," Ron muttered. "Really taking on the Dark Lord's right hand man like that!"

Hermione grinned and dried her tears.

"So what? It's not like I'm not Harry's right hand man- or girl," Hermione said. Ron and Hermione started bickering about who was Harry's right had man (or woman). Harry grinned. He missed them so much he didn't really care. But he'd bet money that Hermione would beat Ron in a duel. Harry would even wager beating him, if he wasn't on a good day, that is. Harry laughed.

"Alright you two," Harry said smiling. "I'm glad you two are back to normal. If you don't mind I would very much like Hermione to heal so we can leave and go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione blanched.

"What about the end of the year testing?! I was barely able to pass with the trip going on and everything!" Hermione moaned.

Harry and Ron grinned.

"Yeah, okay," they muttered.

"You know you got O's on all you papers and tests anyway, so why are you complaining?" Ron muttered.

Hermione looked like she wanted to kill Ron.

"So what?! I'm going to fail my final year because of this!" Hermione said hitting him. Harry smiled. Hermione was back to normal.

* * *

Hermione was released from the hospital a few days later and then the trio went into Hogwarts to finish the year. That was what they were supposed to do anyway. It didn't happen that way. Everyone wanted to congratulate Hermione from getting out of the hospital unscathed but Harry and Ron knew she would be emotionally scared because of Malfoy's death for a long time. Sirius gave Hermione a huge hug and thanked her nearly every second they were together. Remus would only stand by and smile. He was happy that Sirius was back as well.

The partying did not stop even after Harry was back at Hogwarts. Classes were pointless although they were in 'session'. Everyone in school wanted to be Harry's best friend. That wasn't going to happen. Every girl wanted to be Harry's girlfriend. That wasn't going to happen either. Harry only wanted on girl but he did have the courage to confess his love to her. He could kill a Dark Lord, but he couldn't tell the girl he loved how much he cared for her.

Ron was getting more attention then he wanted for once. Everyone wanted to know about what happened on the battlefield and how the D.A. defended themselves. Everyone wanted to join. Ron had as many girls wanting to be with him as Harry had and for once he did not really enjoy it. He too had one girl in mind… he and Harry had to talk about it. Ron desperately needed help.

Hermione was not without the protection of her bodyguards, as she loved to joke about Harry and Ron. Boys flocked to her- Harry and Ron did not like that. Hermione found the male admirers all to be shallow. If they couldn't fancy her when she was not as famous then they shouldn't fancy her now. However all the designated nerds in the school found Hermione to be a complete idol and worshiped her accordingly- which she found to be absolutely frightening.

Ginny decided to talk to Harry one evening (much to Harry's dismay) about their relationship.

"Listen Harry! Everyone is expecting us to get together! With so much support don't you want to be with me?" Ginny asked.

Harry was actually not bombarded with girls for a moment and felt a little upset that his peace was disturbed.

"Listen Ginny, we were together for only a few months… I don't think that that really counts…" Harry said.

"What do you mean it doesn't count?" Ginny said outraged. "I've loved you forever! It counted to me!"

Harry looked at Ginny in the eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I don't think I can be with you," Harry said softly.

Ginny looked hurt.

"Why not? Why can't we just pick up from where we started?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged.

"Why can't Ron just pick of from where he started with Lavender? Why can't Hermione just pick up from where she started with Krum?" Harry asked. "It's because people change Ginny. I've changed."

Ginny was tearing now.

"No, no you haven't!" Ginny said. "We still love each other!"

Harry closed his eyes.

"Did you know Malfoy loved Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked shocked.

"Malfoy?!" she cried.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, and did you know he died protecting her? Can she just pick up from where she started? Can she forget what happened and move on so quickly?"

"No! See Harry? But she won't forget!" Ginny said. "You won't forget our love!"

Harry shook his head.

"You're right," he said. "But I can't forget Cho's love either but I moved on didn't I?"

Ginny set her jaw.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Are you telling me you want to move on?"

Harry looked at Ginny for a while in silence.

"Remember when I told you that I didn't know what love was? And that I still didn't know?" Harry asked after few minutes.

Ginny nodded uncertain where it was going.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, I think I've finally come to a conclusion about love and about you," Harry said softly.

Ginny felt excited- but didn't want to get her hopes up.

"What is it?" she asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Harry looked at Ginny warmly.

"I do love you Ginny," Harry said. "But as nothing more than a brother would a sister."

Ginny was abashed.

"What?!"

Harry nodded.

"I've had plenty of time to think about it," Harry said. "I feel kinda weird when I think about when we kissed. It's as if I kissed my sister." Harry shivered. It was such a curious feeling and not the good curious either.

Ginny had tears coming from her eyes.

"I love you!" she shouted.

Harry felt bad.

"I know. But I can't love you because I've moved on Ginny," Harry said. "I don't want to go back. I told you this already."

Ginny wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"We can't be together now?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I think I finally know what love- true love actually is," Harry said smiling. "You've help me. Thank-you."

Ginny looked at Harry and couldn't believe anything he said. How could he possibly reject her? They were destined for each other!

"So tell me," Ginny spat. "What's true love? Who do you love, with everything _you _have then?!"

"You probably know," Harry said smiling. The thought of telling someone his feelings made Harry giddy.

"It's Hermione," Harry said with a wide smile on his face.

Harry stood up and gave Ginny a short embrace and went off to find his friends. He needed to have a talk with both of them separately.

* * *

Harry found Ron talking to a group of first and second years. They listened eagerly as he told his tale about Voldemort. Ron looked at Harry and smiled. Harry didn't want to be bombarded with questions from little kids about how scary Voldemort was or how he defeated Voldemort or if he was ever going to be able to get over the trauma.

"And then…" Ron said dramatically. "…I'll have to finish telling you the story some other time."

The students groaned. Harry smiled. Ron got up and walked over to Harry.

"These people are obsessed!" Ron muttered as the two boys walked away.

Harry laughed.

"I know… but doesn't it feel good to be adored?"

Ron snorted.

"I got your bloody point, you git," he said. "Being famous isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Harry nodded. He watched as a few Slytherins walked down the corridor. It made him think of Malfoy.

"I still can't believe that Malfoy loved our Hermione," he said. "Our Hermione…"

Ron looked out the window at some girls giggling and pointing at them.

"I know," he said. "To think we thought Malfoy hated us all, especially muggle born people. And now that he… how many other secrets do you think he had?"

Harry shrugged.

"It gives me shivers thinking that this year- and Merlin knows how many other years he loved her," Harry said. He didn't want to believe that Malfoy fell in love with Hermione before he had a chance to. Harry hated Malfoy, now more than ever for beating him.

"I feel kinda bad now that he's dead…" Ron said. "Hermione…"

Harry nodded.

"What'll she do?" he wondered.

Ron shook his head. The two boys walked in silence.

"About Hermione…" Ron broke the silence.

"Hm?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped walking. Harry did too and turned to look at his friend. Ron's gaze was fixed on the walls outside in the courtyard. Harry saw Hermione sitting under a tree, reading a book with her admirers.

"Tell me Harry, am I good enough for her?" he asked. Harry placed his hands in his pockets. He wanted to say no but he didn't want to hurt Ron either.

"Are you?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned.

"I've been thinking Harry," Ron said softly.

"About what?"

"Hermione…"

"What about Hermione?"

Ron was silent for a moment.

"I wanted to marry her… Harry, you don't know how much I was in love with her…," Ron said.

Harry looked confused.

"So what's stopping you from…" Harry's stomach was twisting into little knots. He didn't want to finish the sentence. Ron looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"You," he replied.

Harry took a step back. He wasn't exactly sure where Ron was heading with this and wanted to make a run for it if the time arose.

Ron grinned and looked back at Hermione.

"I don't mean what you're thinking," he said. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Harry was slightly dumbfounded. Since when did Ron get so attuned to other people? When was he so smart? Harry looked Ron straight in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes," he replied. "I am in love with her… but that should not stop you from getting with her."

Ron shook his head.

"I mean that I want you to make her happy," Ron said smiling. "Ever since we were lying on that battlefield I thought about you and Hermione being more than friends. I wanted you two to be because I was moving on."

Moving on. That sounded so familiar to Harry.

"Moving on?" Harry asked. "So… what are you planning to do?"

Ron gave a dirty grin.

"Well there's been a girl I've been neglecting for way to long," Ron said. "I plan on…well let's just say I won't be overlooking her for long."

Harry smiled at Ron.

"So I'm free to be the jealous one now?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

"Have fun," he said. Harry didn't think he could be so excited about all of this. Ron didn't love Hermione (more than a sister) and he was free to love Hermione because he was no longer attached to Ginny. Hermione was good for the taking! Harry was smiling when he walked outside the halls of Hogwarts and in Hermione's direction. Hermione looked up when she saw Harry and smiled. He didn't know that his heart would flutter every time she smiled. When did that start happening?

"Harry!" Hermione said standing up. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged.

"I'm feeling very good," Harry said unable to keep the grin off his face.

Hermione tilted her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked. "I saw you talking to Ron a minute ago. Is everything alright?"

Harry nodded.

"But you probably already knew that right?" Harry asked. Hermione tried not to smile.

"I wouldn't say I knew exactly how you were feeling but you were giving off some very happy vibes," Hermione said. "What's gotten you so cheery?"

Harry grinned.

"Well, I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Harry said.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I believe," she started. "That you once said you had seen things you thought you'd never believe…"

"But I really think you'll _believe_ I'm mad," Harry said truthfully.

"Try me."

Harry grinned.

"Take a walk with Hermione. And I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Harry graduated with honors, as everyone expected. But what everyone didn't expect was that he would end up dating Hermione Granger (who also graduated with honors). They didn't expect that Harry was madly in love with Hermione or that she would accept his off her be with him. The student population had no idea that Ronald Weasley wanted Luna Lovegood, although some people had a feeling that Luna, no matter how odd she was, enjoyed Ronald Weasley's company more than the 'just friends' mark. The school was blown away by Harry, Ron and Hermione all together. They had never seen three people be so unbelievably loyal or so loving. It almost made many, many people sick. When the Daily Prophet found out about the new occurrences in Hogwarts, reporters asked Harry why he choose Hermione Granger when he had previously dated Ginny Weasley.

"Why didn't you go back to Ginny Weasley?" a reporter asked. "Word had it that you two were very much in love."

Harry grinned sheepishly to the reporters.

"People change," he replied. "I guess I wanted a change too."

"But what makes Miss Granger so appealing to you?"

Harry smiled.

"Loads of things," he replied. "But I don't think I'll tell you all about them right now. If you'll excuse me…"

Harry didn't like to be famous, he liked to be regular but he was never going to be regular because he was going to be famous forever.

"Harry!" Harry turned around at the sound of the voice he cherished.

Hermione ran down the stairs in her school robes smiling.

"I hope they didn't harass you too much," she said stopping in front of him.

Harry nodded.

"It's alright," he said softly. "Ron and Luna okay?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Luna did most of the talking anyway," Hermione replied. She lifted a hand to Harry's cheek and rubbed it softly. Harry melted into her caress. He held her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes. Every moment in his life was worth it, if only he could be with Hermione like he was now. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and embraced her.

"I can't believe we're leaving this place today," Hermione said into Harry's chest.

"I can't believe you agreed to be my girlfriend," Harry said rubbing Hermione's back. She had taken the rest of the year to think about dating Harry when he asked her that sunny afternoon a few months ago. And to his great surprise she said that she would be his girlfriend that Graduation Day. And Harry dedicated his speech to the D.A., Ron, and Hermione, as his girlfriend.

Hermione giggled.

"It didn't take me long to realize I wanted to be loved by you," Hermione said. "I guess I couldn't really find the answer in books."

Harry chuckled.

"I guess so…"

Hermione tilted her head upward to look at Harry.

"Tell me," she said. "Am I a bad person for dating you?"

Harry looked concerned.

"Absolutely not! Why would you say that?"

Hermione looked a little uncertain.

"Well because Ginny still won't talk to me and… I don't want to loose anyone else…"

Harry cupped Hermione's cheeks before she had a chance to say anything else.

"Ginny's being immature and I love you…," he said. "That's all that matters."

Hermione closed her eyes and nodded. Harry lowered his head and placed his lips sweetly on Hermione's.

"You're right," Hermione said sighing. Harry let himself go a little so that he could really show Hermione just how much he adored her. Harry sighed as Hermione opened her mouth, just a little, so Harry would get a small taste.

"Oy," Ron's voice said. "Before you start eating each others faces let me tell you that we're ready to go."

Harry and Hermione pulled apart. Ron and Luna were standing a few feet away with their hand in each others. Harry smiled and took a step forward with Hermione's hand in his. He was finally at home…

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna walked to the train. Harry turned around and looked at Hogwarts again. There were so many memories there.

"Harry your new home is waiting for you," Hermione said smiling.

Harry nodded.

"Yes… let's go," Harry said. Hermione pulled Harry into the train and towards his new home. Sirius was ready for him. He was going to start again. All new and with Hermione by his side. Harry was the happiest he had ever been and he was ready to be with the woman he loved.

A/N: How'd you like that? I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
